


Moonlight

by RoadsUntraveled



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadsUntraveled/pseuds/RoadsUntraveled
Summary: Quick drabble because I can't write too much heartbreak for Baekchen.Baekhyun wants to take Jongdae to the moon.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new short text inspired by the song "I Can't Make You Love Me" by Bonnie Raitt. I hope that you enjoy it. 
> 
> /!\ English isn't my first language lol

Midnight has always been a great time to look up at the moon. He's laying on his bed, his window open to reveal the beautiful night sky, and his dearest friend on the phone with him. That's how he spends most of his nights really, just him, Jongdae and the moon. The only thing that he misses incredibly is his friend’s fingers running through his hair and gently scratching his scalp.

“What are you thinking about?” Baekhyun asks softly after a long moment of silence. 

Jongdae smiles.

“I wonder if she likes looking at the moon.”

He doesn't even need to say who “she” is; at this point they always know. Jongdae stays silent for a moment and that makes Baekhyun smile, because he loves listening to his friend silently breathing.

Jongdae breathing.  
Probably one of Baekhyun's favourite sounds. Before they both left for different universities, they used to sleep together a lot, only because they'd fall asleep on the grass, after being lulled to Morpheus’ arms by the stars’ soft dance. He'd often wake up in the middle of the night, because sometimes the cold would hit hard, and he'd press a sweet kiss to the younger boy’s neck to wake him up. They'd soon join a bed (usually Jongdae's) and he’d put his head on his chest, to fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and the feeling of him breathing.

When Jongdae first left the city to go to university, Baekhyun would have a very hard time falling asleep without him by his side. Even today, some nights are harder than others, but talking to Jongdae on the phone and hearing his lovely voice would always make him feel a little better, even when the latter would talk about how wonderful she is. Jongdae really thinks he's in love with a rising star, he knows he is.

Elissa, that’s her name. She studies at the same university as Jongdae, he often sees her around, and he always tells Baekhyun about it ; she's popular, she's a singer. He looks at her from afar, and his heart swells with adoration and his cheeks become crimson. He talked to her a few times, she always accepts to talk to him with a shy smile. Once he held the door for her, and she smiled adorably, and his heart melted. She's got such a pretty smile, her voice is so soft when she offers him a quiet ‘Thank you’. He knows he's pathetic, told Baekhyun multiple times, but he also tells him that he doesn’t care, she is lovely and at the end of the day, he's always been driven by his heart. Apparently they've been meeting more often lately, and Jongdae thinks it's time to tell her the way he feels, Baekhyun agrees silently, whenever his friend tells him about it.

“If she doesn't,” Baekhyun starts after a while, voice quiet, “I’m always here to do it with you.”

Jongdae smiles, unaware of his dearest friend's tightened fist and aching heart. Completely oblivious to the sound of Baekhyun's heart screaming at the young man to tell him ; tell him how his eyes don't see anything anymore now that they are far from Jongdae's, that he can barely function anymore without seeing the other man's smile in the morning, that the only reason he's ever wanted to persue a career in astronomy is so he could, one day, take Jongdae to see the moon. 

“I’ll take her there one day,” Jongdae says, “I'll take her to the moon. “

Baekhyun's heart breaks, just like it always does. He smiles, and he answers “I'm sure she will love it.“ just as he closes his eyes and lets the tears silently roll down his cheeks. 

⚘.


End file.
